Something Normal
by boycrazy30008
Summary: Written for Ficwriter prompt page. Stefan, and Elena want to go to a party, Damon says no. Trouble follows. Warning - Spanking, and underage drinking. Italian in this story is not 100% correct. I used google translate. Rated for spanking. Oneshot!
1. Party Gone Bad!

_Alright this one is written for the awesome Ficwriter, and her newest prompt page. Just so you know the main characters in this story are Damon, and Stefan. There aren't many vampire diaries story that show Damon being a good older brother, so this is my take on it. Hopefully I'll inspire some new brotherly discipline fics. This fic is set in season 1 after they learned the tomb vampires are after them, but before they kidnap Stefan._

_This story will also be posted on my fanfiction account, under the same author name, and title. If you want to review you can go there, or email me at __. I really hope you enjoy this._

_There is a text message conversation on here between Stefan and Elena. I will Bold Stefan, and Italicize Elena. I will also write it like this_

**Stefan – Hey**

_Elena – Hey_

The wind blew gently as Stefan made his way up the front steps of Mystic Falls high school. He shuddered for effect as he entered the building and escaped what was a brutally cold day for those who actually felt the cold. He headed to his locker at the end of the hall hunched over slightly, acting as if the weight of his backpack weighed as heavily on his shoulder as it did his peers. Being a vampire certainly had its perks... and its disadvantages.

The main disadvantage being the constant annoyance he had to live with. That annoyance being his very own sarcastic egotistical older brother. Damon Salvatore was little more than a pain in the ass to his younger brother, and that pain in the ass seemed to think that simply because they currently lived in the same house he needed to insert himself into every part of his younger brother's new life. Much to Stefan's annoyance.

Stopping at his locker he quickly deposited everything he didn't need for the day and headed down the hall towards Elena's locker. He smiled softly as her scent reached him. It was fresh and strong meaning she was currently standing in front of her locker. He turned the corner and his eyes lit up as they spotted each other and smiled. She was standing talking to Caroline. He kissed her lightly on the lips as he stood next to her.

"Hey Caroline," Stefan said smiling at the blond.

"Hey Stefan! Just in time to help me convince Elena that you two totally need to come to the party tonight!" Caroline said smiling slyly as her e yes flickered excitedly between the two.

"And what party would this be?" Stefan asked as the trio began moving down the hall towards their classes.

"The party at J.R.'s cousin's house in Harrisonburg. Its about an hour and a half out. And its tomorrow night." Caroline said her smile growing. Stefan could see her already mentally adding them to the list of people who would be attending.

"What do you think?" Elena asked her eyes betraying the innocence of the question. Stefan smiled reassuringly. Elena had been on edge ever since the vampires from the tomb had escaped, and Damon had been threatened.

"Yeah, it sounds like a great time." Stefan smiled at her. Elena smiled soon and turned to Caroline nodding.

"Sure! Count us in," Elena said as they arrived at Caroline's class.

"Great! I tried to get Jeremy to come but he said he had plans!" Caroline said sounding as if she could care less at the moment. "Oh well! I'll see you in physics Elena!" Caroline said as she turned and practically bounced into her class.

"Yeah, bye." Elena said as she and Stefan headed to their French class. Once they were down the hall a little bit Elena looked at Stefan with worry tinging her face. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elena asked. "With the tomb open, and the vampires out to get you, and Damon."

"Don't worry about it." Stefan said encouragingly. "Their going to do whatever it is their gonna do whether or not we take one night to ourselves." Stefan knew how much Elena missed doing something normal without worrying if someone near by was planning to rip her throat out, or stake her boyfriend.

"Your right! Besides I said we needed to do things more like a normal couple. The party is a great place to start." Elena said kissing him lightly as they entered the class room. After they both smiled sheepishly at the french teacher who glared at them they took their seats, which for now were on opposite ends of the class room.

* * *

The day passed slowly with little that was worth remembering or new to Stefan. Repeating high school every few years meant he could get through it now with paying little attention in most of his classes. At the end of the day he climbed in the passenger seat of Elena's car, as they headed back to her house. They had made a habit of Stefan riding home with her, and then running home after.

"I'm still not sure about this," Elena said as they pulled out of the schools parking lot. "What if one of the vampires from the tomb comes to the house, or they hurt someone." Elena's worry was seeping through her voice, and eyes as she glanced at Stefan while they were at a red light.

"Don't worry. They haven't done anything yet, and I doubt that will change the one night we decide to do something fun." Stefan said soothingly.

"I know," Elena sighed as she turned a corner. "I just don't feel right leaving Jeremy, and Jenna here alone when I know whats out there." Elena pulled the car into her driveway and cut the engine, before turning to look at Stefan.

"I promise you nothing will happen," Stefan said leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. "If it makes you feel better I'll talk to Damon. He's been keeping tabs on the tomb vampires. I don't think they can breathe without him knowing." Stefan smiled slightly. "I'll make sure he keeps an eye out while we're gone."

"Thanks," Elena smiled as she kissed his lips again. "Are you sure you don't want a ride home? I feel bad driving you over here so you can walk home." Elena laughed as they got out of the car. Stefan walked around the car and embraced her tightly.

"Don't worry about it. It takes me about ten seconds to run home," Stefan laughed as he walked her to the door. "Its not worth the gas." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I have to go, but I'll call in a little while." Stefan said as he heaved his bag higher on his shoulder.

"Alright, I love you," Elena smiled as Stefan gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too," Stefan leaned in to kiss her one more time, before disappearing in a blur.

* * *

Stefan was home in less than ten seconds, and didn't bother reaching for his keys. Damon's scent was strong, and Stefan knew he wouldn't bother locking the door if he was home. Damon's motto was _If they have a death wish, let them come on in! _Stefan opened the door, and walked in the house to find Damon sitting in the living room with a glass of bourbon and the XBOX plugged in.

"How was school," Damon asked feigning excitement. It was their normal everyday banter. Damon got some sort of kick out of the banter, and also used it to get any kind of information he could.

"Fine, nothing of any interest for you to hear," Stefan said as he headed to the kitchen followed by Damon.

"Oh I'm sure something could catch my interest. For instance, any cafeteria wet t-shirt contests?" Damon asked as he downed what was left of his bourbon.

"No sadly the school canceled the weekly contest. Something about it being immoral for teenage girls to show off their bodies after history." Stefan said sarcastically.

"What a shame," Damon said as he watched Stefan pour himself a cup of blood, and place it in the microwave. "So what really happened at school today?" Damon asked sensing there was something Stefan wanted to bring up. As much as it annoyed both of them Damon had always been able to read his younger brother.

"Nothing," Stefan repeated. "But, are you still keeping tabs on the tomb vampires?" Stefan asked casually. He watched as every muscle on Damon's body tense.

"Why?" Damon asked his voice harder than it had been ten seconds before. "What happened? Did they come to the school? I'm gonna drive a stake through that bitches heart!" Damon seethed slamming his empty glass on the counter hard enough for it to shatter.

"Damon relax! Nothing happened!" Stefan said trying to placate his very pissed off older brother. "I just wanted to know if you were still watching them." Damon turned his glare on Stefan who immediately started relaying his reasons. "Elena and I are going to a party in Harrisonburg tomorrow night, and she's worried about Jenna, and Jeremy so I told her you would keep an eye out for the tomb vampires."

"So you volunteered me to play babysitter for your girlfriend's aunt, and brother," Damon stated with only a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No, all you have to do is continue obsessing over the vampires every move." Stefan said showing his own annoyance. He instinctively dropped his eyes at the glare Damon sent his way. An old habit, that had been re-instilled in the past few weeks.

"So I'm supposed to spend Friday night keeping an eye out for vampire attacks while you, and Elena go to this party in Harrisonburg." Damon stated rather than asked.

"Its nothing your not going to do already, and Elena's going to be worried all night if we go, and your not keeping an eye out." Stefan said as he grabbed his newly heated blood out of the microwave, and followed Damon out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Damon said as he started ascending the staircase.

"Really?" Stefan said with an obvious air of shock. He hadn't expected Damon to agree to anything this quickly.

"Yeah," Damon said as he rounded a corner. "Your not going." Damon called over his shoulder.

"What!" Stefan's incredulous voice called out as he followed Damon up the stairs. Damon turned around with an annoyed look gracing his face.

"Your. Not. Going." Damon spoke slowly as if speaking to a small child.

"Your kidding right!" Stefan said angrily. "What makes you think we're not going?"

"I didn't say both of you weren't going. I could care less if Elena goes, but your not going." Damon said his anger beginning to show in his voice.

"Why?" Stefan's voice was losing its air of shock, and was beginning to show his anger and annoyance.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but there are twenty-six vampires who want nothing more than to ram a stake through both of our hearts." Damon's voice was firm now, as he glared at his younger brother. "Your not running off to some stupid high school party just so you can play human! If something happened I'd be over an hour away, and you'd be screwed!"

"Yes, I've noticed Damon." Stefan argued back angrily. "And I can take care of myself and Elena if something happened! It doesn't matter, they haven't done anything since they've been out. I'm not missing taking Elena out just because your being a paranoid Jack-ass!" The minute the words left his mouth he regretted them. Damon's glare hardened and before Stefan could open his mouth to apologize Damon was inches from his face. He tried to back away instantly, and Damon grabbed his upper arm tightly with his hand.

"Damon stop-" Damon jerked him roughly cutting Stefan off immediately, and making him drop the cup of warmed blood. "Damon let go!" Stefan was cut off again as Damon turned him roughly to the side and landed four harsh swats to his backside. Stefan cried out as the force of the swats projected him forward. Damon turned him roughly to face him again.

"Watch your damn mouth!" Damon growled angrily. "I said your not going, and I'm sick of hearing you whine because I said no! I hear one more damn word about this, I'm gonna beat your ass!" Damon growled as he roughly jerked Stefan again. Damon released his arm, and Stefan wiped his face from the tears that had escaped his eyes. Damon scoffed at himself as he pulled Stefan into a hug. He had no idea when he had gotten so soft when it came to Stefan's tears. Stefan wrapped his arms around Damon. After a minute of rubbing Stefan's back to calm him, Damon gently pushed him away. "Watch the attitude. I said no and I mean it!" Damon said as he wiped a remaining tear off Stefan's cheek. "Go, do homework or something," Damon said pushing him towards his room.

"Fine," Stefan said as he headed towards his room. Damon sighed as Stefan went in his room and closed the door. He knew Stefan was still angry with him, but he had had enough of the attitude for today, and it was only four o'clock. Damon shook his head as he quickly cleaned the spilled blood and broken glass from the hallway, and poured himself a another bourbon.

"Its gonna be one hell of a weekend," Damon growled to himself as he downed the drink in one gulp. He didn't expect this to be the last he heard about the party, even with his threat. He sighed again as he poured himself another drink and went back to the mindless video game he had been lost in before his pain in the ass little brother came home.

* * *

Stefan was laid out on his bed when he heard Damon go back to his video game. He sighed annoyed as he mentally went over what had just transpired between the two brothers. He winced to himself when he felt the pain in his backside every time he moved. His temper flared again at the reminder that Damon seemed to think he could treat him like a child. He was 162 and damn well capable enough to choose for himself whether or not he was going to a party.

He sighed again as he remembered Damon's argument whenever he brought up the fact that he was 162, and old enough to make his own decisions. According to Damon he was 17, and would be 17 for the rest of his life. Which was annoying when Damon deemed whether something was "age appropriate" or not.

Things like the party, which Damon had apparently deemed him to young for. It had been this way since they were little kids. Damon was older, and normally the one left to look after his younger brother when their mother was sick, and their father couldn't be bothered with his children. Damon decided what could be, and would be done, and Stefan was left to get over it or deal with the consequences.

And those consequences hadn't changed much over the years either. He still got spanked like a child for going against his brother. Stefan remembered the embarrassment of being the only boy his age who would still get pulled over his older brothers knee like a four year old. Most of his classmates hadn't had that kind of punishment since they were eleven. Stefan, on the other hand had received the same punishment for 162 years.

He tried, and failed to completely suppress the annoyed growl that escaped his throat, and was glad that the rooms were soundproofed to let noise in, but not out. He rolled onto his side, and gasped as his still sore backside made contact with the bed. Stefan groaned again, and was contemplating braving an attempt at heading downstairs when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled the Iphone out of his pocket, and unlocked the phone.

It was a text message from Elena, and Stefan felt bad about forgetting his promise to call her once he got home.

_Elena – Hey_

**Stefan – Hey, sorry I forgot to call.**

_Elena – Don't worry about it. Whats up?_

**Stefan – Nothing really.**

_Elena – Oh, what did Damon say?_

**Stefan – He's ok with it.**

Stefan looked back at the chat screen and wondered when he had consciously decided that he was going to the party whether Damon liked it or not. He shook his head slightly in annoyance. He didn't care what Damon thought about the party. He was 162 years old and he was going. It was at this time that Elena responded.

_Elena – That's great. Jenna's cool with it, and she and Jeremy are staying home, while Rick comes over._

**Stefan – That's good. Damon seemed annoyed by it. He doesn't think its a good idea, but he keeps an eye on things anyways.**

_Elena – So Damon doesn't want you at the party?_

**Stefan – No, but he'll get over it.**

_Elena – Yeah lol, I gotta go. Caroline wants to go shopping for the party tomorrow._

**Stefan – Alright, call me when you get home.**

_Elena – I love you, Stefan._

**Stefan – I love you too. Bye.**

_Elena – Bye._

Stefan sighed as he closed the phone, and sat up in bed. He was relieved that the burn in his rear end was little more than a distant sting now. He rubbed his eyes with one hand as he thought about how he was going to pull this off.

* * *

The rest of the night had passed without incident. Stefan had stayed in his room the rest of the night, and Damon had made only one trip up to him at around six to bring him blood, and to drop off his backpack. Other than that he had spent the night doing little more than thinking over his plan for the next day. Now as he left the school building with Elena by his side, he hoped more than ever that his plan would work. Once they reached Elena's car he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I have to run home, but I'll be at your house in about an hour," Stefan said smiling. He seemed relaxed, but truly he was worried sick that Damon would catch him before the party.

"Good, but the party's not till eight," Elena smiled as she kissed him once again.

"I know, I was thinking we could go out to eat. Get Damon off our trail." Stefan smiled as they leaned up against the car together. He had told her about the confrontation with Damon. Leaving out the obviously embarrassing parts, and she knew Damon didn't want him at this party, and that Stefan was going anyway.

"Do you really think he's going to follow us?" Elena asked skeptically. She knew Damon could be a little extreme, and overprotective, but she didn't think he would do something that obvious.

"I'd be a little worried if he didn't," Stefan laughed as he kissed her once again. "I have to go, but I'll be at your house soon." Stefan promised as she gently held his face in her hands.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," She smiled as he kissed her once more. She climbed into her car, and kissed him one last time through the window, before driving off. Stefan watched her go, before heading into the woods behind the school. It was well known that there was a shortcut there that lead to the Salvatore boarding house. Once he was safely hidden by the trees he took off at full speed toward the house. He arrived in less than twenty seconds.

"So how was school?" Damon was once again sat in the living room with a glass of bourbon. In place of yesterdays video game Damon now had today's newspaper.

"Do we really have to go through this everyday," Stefan snapped as he threw his bag onto the couch opposite of Damon and headed into the kitchen to make himself some blood.

He was stopped when Damon was suddenly in front of him. Stefan jerked back slightly as Damon glared at him. "You really don't wanna start this already!" Damon said turning and heading into the kitchen, with Stefan following behind him.

"I still don't see what you have against me going to this party," Stefan said being sure to keep his attitude in check.

"Its to far away, and with these vampires holding a grudge on us. We're not risking it, and once again I wont hear you complaining about it!" Damon said in his don't-argue-with-me voice. Stefan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Damon placed two cups of blood in the microwave side by side, being sue to take note of which was his, and which was Stefan's. When the timer blinked he handed a mug to Stefan. Stefan downed his mug quickly. He checked his watch and saw that it was already four.

"I'm heading out," Stefan said as he put his cup in the sink.

"Excuse me," Damon said his voice showing his annoyance. "I don't remember agreeing to you leaving anytime soon!"

"I'm going to Elena's, and then we're going to the grill." Stefan said annoyed at being grilled over his plans for the evening.

"You expect me to believe your just going to drop this stupid little party! Just like that!" Damon's voice was oozing with sarcasm as he followed Stefan into the living room.

"Are you telling me if I keep complaining about your idiotic reasoning its going to make a difference." Stefan said heading upstairs toward his room. Much to his chagrin Damon followed. Stefan rolled his eyes when he was sure Damon couldn't see. He went strait for his closet and began changing out of his shirt, and jeans, and into fresh clothes.

"You expect me to believe, you're going through all this just to go to Elena's, and the Grill?" Damon's voice was incredulous as he leaned against the entryway of the walk in closet. Stefan sighed in annoyance, as he pulled a clean shirt over his head.

"Since we're missing the party, I told Elena I would take her out to dinner, and to a movie!" Stefan snapped annoyed.

"Watch the attitude, or you won't be going anywhere!" Damon said calmly, as he sipped on the glass of blood in his hand.

"Sorry," Stefan said as he pulled on a clean pair of jeans. Stefan turned back towards Damon to find him inches away. Stefan stepped back slightly.

"What are you really planning to do," Damon said the smirk leaving his face for an suspicious frown.

"I told you," Stefan said keeping his face strait, with a hint of annoyance at being questioned. "I'm taking Elena to dinner, and then a movie."

"If I find out your lying, your going to wish the tomb vampires get to you, before me!" Damon glared angrily. He stepped to the side. Motioning Stefan past him. Stefan passed quickly, albeit nervously; past his brother and headed down the stairs towards the living room. "Have fun!" Damon called after him as he walked out the door, and headed to Elena's. Stefan sighed worriedly; hoping for the best. Stefan arrived at Elena's within seconds of leaving home, and knocked on the door. Jenna opened the door.

"Hey Stefan," Jenna said smiling brightly at him. Jenna had grown fond of Stefan over the past couple of months.

"Hey Jenna, Is Elena here?" Stefan questioned. He knew she was. He could smell her scent stronger as Jenna lead him through the house. The only reason he wasted the question, was because Elena's car was in the garage, and he couldn't simply say he smelt her.

"Yeah she's upstairs!" Jenna said gesturing towards the staircase. Stefan nodded his thanks, as he began to climb the staircase towards Elena's room. He reached the open door, and saw Elena with his back towards him. He knocked lightly on the wall. Elena jumped and then turned to glare at her grinning boyfriend.

"That is not funny!" Elena said as her lips twitched to turn into a grin.

"Its funny from where I'm standing!" Stefan laughed.

"Well why don't you come to where I'm standing!" Elena said smiling fully now. Stefan walked into the room, and embraced her while kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Still funny!" Stefan said softly. Elena smacked him lightly on the shoulder, before turning back to where she was putting her make up on.

"How did it go with Damon?" Elena asked.

"Exactly how I thought it would." Stefan laughed softly as he sat on Elena's bed. "He freaked out, and made the usual Damon threats." Elena laughed softly at Stefan's brief description of what she was sure had been a huge fight between the two. Stefan and Damon argued about the smallest things to epic proportions, and this party was no small thing.

"Do you think he's going to follow us?" Elena asked her voice holding a small tint of worry that they would be caught by Damon.

"At least to the grill, but he's not stupid enough to follow us twice. He'll stay behind at the grill, get buzzed, and then head home." Stefan said calmly.

"Classic Damon," Elena laughed softly as she finished putting make up on.

"Exactly," Stefan said as Elena came and sat next to him. They scooted down to the top of the bed, and lay down watching each other. "Don't worry about tonight," Stefan said softly stroking her cheek.

"I'm not worried!" Elena said defensively, even though she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I just don't want Damon to freak out on you if he figures it out." They both knew what "Freak out" meant. Stefan had told Elena, mainly so she wouldn't freak out when she noticed he was sitting uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it. If Damon does figure it out, I'll deal with it then. For now, we are going out to dinner, then to the party, and we are going to have fun like a normal couple. We'll make it a romantic weekend." Stefan said smiling softly at her. "Everything will be fine."

"I know," Elena smiled as she brushed hair out of her face. "It always is in the end."

* * *

It was about two hours later, at six o'clock when Stefan, and Elena heard Caroline's car pull into the driveway. They decided to drive together. Caroline, Matt, Elena, and Stefan; to the party. Stefan and Elena waved goodbye to Jenna, before climbing into the backseat. Matt was already in the passenger seat.

"Hey Matt," Stefan said as he shut the door. The two new passengers quickly fastened their seat belts, before Caroline pulled into the street, and headed towards the grill. "Caroline," Stefan nodded at her through the rear view mirror.

"Hey dude," Matt said glancing back at them. "Elena whats up!" He said smiling at her.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Elena smiled as she leaned against Stefan.

"So no more Jeremy drama?" Caroline asked smiling as she pulled onto main street. Elena had been stressing over Jeremy's latest disappearing acts, scared that he was back on drugs.

"God no," Elena sighed in relief. "He's home tonight. Jenna and Rick are at the house too." It was no secret that Alaric, and Jenna were dating.

"Which means big sis gets the night off!" Matt laughed heartily.

"Exactly!" Elena laughed softly. It was a often laughed at topic. Most of her friends didn't understand how protective she was of Jeremy. Matt understood because of Vicki, and Stefan understood after living with Damon for 162 years. They kept the small talk going until they pulled into the grills parking lot. Stefan and Elena got out, and followed Caroline, and Matt into the grill. They found a table quickly, and after ordering their drinks, and food they started up the conversations again. It went unnoticed by Matt and Caroline when Damon sauntered into the grill and took his usual seat at the bar. He caught Stefan, and Elena's gaze, and lifted his glass of bourbon to them, before turning his back on the two. They kept quiet, knowing that Damon could hear, but Elena sent a text to Caroline, and Matt telling them not to mention the party, nodding towards Damon discretely.

Luckily Damon didn't notice, now fully engaged in conversation with a group of girls Elena knew had graduated from high school her freshman year. Stefan and Elena for their part completely ignored Damon. Stefan particularly ignored the eyes he felt on his back every few minutes, and the supernatural tingle he got down his spine whenever someone was listening in on his conversation.

"You guys ready to go?" Matt asked as the waiter walked by and took their dishes away.

"Yeah, what time does the movie start?" Elena asked as they stood up, and put their jackets on.

"In about half an hour," Caroline answered without missing a beat. It wasn't the first time the three of them had pulled something like this off. Stefan and Matt each laid out money to cover the bill, and tip, before following the girls out to the car. Once they were in the car Caroline pulled out onto the road, taking the main road out to the highway.

"So what was that about," Matt asked watching the road.

"Just Damon being an ass," Stefan laughed softly.

"So its normal then," Caroline said sarcastically.

"About as normal as Damon can be," Elena muttered softly. Stefan squeezed her hand firmly to help her relax.

"Its nothing," Stefan said smiling.

"Yeah," Elena said softly, but loud enough to be heard this time.

It was a little over an hour and a half later when they arrived at the party. The place was already packed, and music was playing loud enough to be heard from halfway down the secluded driveway. They walked into the party and Caroline, and Matt immediately disappeared into the crowd. Elena grabbed Stefan's hand, pulling him into the crowd.

"Come on! Lets dance," Elena laughed as she pulled him further into the crowd. Stefan smiled as he let himself be led into the crowd. Away from prying eyes that no one noticed.

* * *

Damon had left the grill about half an hour after Stefan, and Elena had followed Matt and Caroline. Stefan hadn't mentioned Caroline, and Matt were involved in this little plan, which had instantly raised Damon's suspicions about the origins of Stefan's true plans for the evening. He had stayed in the grill, and kept an ear out for their conversations for over an hour. Now though, he headed home, completely pleased with his conversation with the women at the bar, and completely suspicious of his baby brothers whereabouts.

Damon reached the house within ten minutes, going much slower considering he had driven to the grill. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat down to watch the local news. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

The evening news was ending when Damon realized with a shock that he had forgotten to check on the tomb vampires. He stood heading quickly towards the basement where he had set up his "surveillance station" out of sight from anyone coming in the house. Unlocking the door he descended the stairs at an inhuman pace. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He quickly approached the charmed glass surface he had laying out, on a table and looked into it; muttering under his breath the Latin chant that would show him the vampires.

The clear glass surface began to ripple, slowly clouding over. Damon frowned in immediate confusion. The table had never done that before, and it couldn't bode well. He watched it for a few minutes; growing frantic as the time passed and the glass remained clouded over.

"Damn it!" Damon growled as he turned and raced up the stairs. He grabbed his phone off the charger, and immediately dialed Stefan's phone. He felt the veins on his face popping out as he was filled with rage at the sound of Stefan's voice mail immediately picking up. He sighed in annoyance, praying for Stefan's sake that the phone was only off because of the movie. He dialed Elena's number, and growled when he was immediately sent to voice mail. Damon resisted the urge to throw his phone against the wall, and grabbed his jacket as he rushed out the door.

Damon jumped in his car, and was speeding down the wooded driveway before he had the door shut. As a second thought he flipped his phone open, and searched for Caroline's number; as he pulled onto the main road, and slightly slowed his speed.

"God damn it!" He growled as he realized he had deleted the number, once Caroline had been of no use to him. He slammed his hand on the the steering wheel, thanking god he hadn't bent it, and quickly scrolled down to Sheriff Forbes number. He waited impatiently as the phone rang, praying to god she answered even at the late hour.

"Hello?" Elizabeth's voice was questioning as she answered.

"Hi Liz, its Damon," Damon's voice held no sign of anger, but he couldn't keep the worry from seeping through.

"Hey Damon. Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"Nothing vampire related." Damon said quickly. "I just wanted to know if you would give me Caroline's number."

"Sure," Elizabeth said almost instantly. "Why do you need it?"

"Stefan, and Elena have their phones off, and I figured not even the movie theater could keep Caroline off hers." Damon said adding a laugh for good measure.

"Movie theater?" Elizabeth said in confusion. Damon's eyebrows immediately knitted together in confusion, and anger as he realized where his little brother was.

"They went to that damn party, didn't they?" Damon asked finally letting a hint of anger seep into his voice.

"Caroline, and Matt did. Are you sure Stefan, and Elena are with them?" Elizabeth said trying to calm the eldest Salvatore.

"Oh I'm positive. They rode together. I told Stefan no about this party!" Damon said slamming his hand on the steering wheel; leaving a dent this time.

"Oh god! Do you want me to call, and tell them all to come home?" Elizabeth asked, and Damon could see her reaching for his phone.

"Don't worry about it. No need to ruin their night, because my brother thinks he can outsmart me!" Damon seethed as he jerked the car onto the highway. "I'm already on my way to get him. Can you give me the address?" Damon growled, as he sped up.

"Yeah hold on," Sheriff Forbes said, and Damon heard her ruffling through a drawer; most likely for an address book. She found it quickly, and gave him the address. "Its about an hour and a half out. The driveway is kind of hard to see, but its write across the street from a Pik-A-Pine sign. His parents run it during the holidays."

"Thanks Liz," Damon said trying to keep his voice calm. "I've gotta go. I'm out on the highway, but I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Alright, be careful. And don't be to hard on him," Liz warned before saying her goodbyes, and hanging up the phone.

"To hard on him!" Damon said incredulously. "I'm gonna beat his ass, that's for damn sure!"

* * *

The party was wild, and Stefan and Elena had quickly forgotten about Damon, and their worries over the tomb vampires. Despite the party being over an hour away from Mystic Falls there were a lot of people from school, so the party was in no way awkward. Stefan, and Elena stayed on the dance floor most of the party, and were rarely with Matt, and Caroline through out the night. It was well into the party before they left the dance floor for the first time. Walking towards the kitchen, where they had been told the drinks were, the first person they saw was Tyler.

"Hey Ty," Elena smiled at him as they walked up.

"Hey," Tyler smiled pulling two beers from the cooler on the counter. "Want one," He asked. Stefan could smell the alcohol on Tyler's breath.

"Sure," Elena said reaching her hand out for the bottle. Stefan reached for the other one.

"Thanks!" Stefan said popping the lid off, and taking a drink. He repressed a shudder at the strong taste. He didn't drink often, and when he did it was almost always bourbon, or vodka.

"How you likin' the party?" Tyler asked popping the lid off another bottle, and taking a large gulp.

"Its great!" Elena said taking a seat on one of the bar stools. Stefan stood behind her. One arm wrapped lightly around her waist. "I haven't seen J.R. Though." Elena said as she took another drink.

"Well you know J.R." Tyler laughed, before downing what was left of the beer. "He disappeared upstairs with a couple of goods about an hour ago. Haven't seen him since!" Elena couldn't help but laugh, and Stefan joined in. They heard a crash, and the shatter of glass.

"Shit! Tyler dude you gotta see this!" They heard a drunken voice laugh from a different room.

"I'll see you two later," Tyler called over his shoulder as he rushed towards the voice. Elena sat her half full bottle on the counter, and turned to Stefan.

"Wanna go dance?" She asked smiling brightly at him.

"Sure," Stefan smiled as he let her lead him out to the dance floor. They stood dancing for a while before Elena felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face the red head who had tapped her.

"Jami! God I haven't seen you in nearly a year!" Elena gasped happily as she was pulled into a hug by the girl.

"I know girl! How have you been since the accident?" The red head, Jami; asked quietly.

"Its getting better," Elena said s\showing the fake smile she gave to everyone who asked. Things were better, but the question brought up old feelings, and was completely annoying.

"I'm glad!" Jami smiled. "And who is this?" She asked looking Stefan up and down.

"This is my boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore!" Elena said smiling brightly as she reached behind her, and instinctively grasped Stefan's hand.

"Ooh a new guy!" Jami smiled coyly. "Well I definitely approve!"

"Thanks," Elena said resisting the urge to role her eyes. When it came to stupid comments Jami was ten times worse than Caroline.

"Hey Jami!" A drunken shout came from the middle of the room. Jami turned around, and waved briefly in the direction of the shout.

"Well that's my cue!" Jami said pulling Elena into another hug. "Besides you two seem busy enough without me!" She winked at Elena before turning, and disappearing into the crowd.

"Well that was... Interesting," Stefan laughed softly.

"Tell me about it," Elena smiled turning around to face Stefan. "You have no... Oh my God!" Elena said as she gazed past Stefan to the front door of the house. Where a very angry Damon was pushing his way towards them. Stefan tensed almost instantly. He caught Damon's scent, and spun around quickly to face his older brother. In an instant Damon was inches from Stefan's face, with an obviously painful grip on his younger brother's arm.

"Damon-" Stefan began twisting slightly, trying to loosen the tight grip on his arm.

"Shut up!" Damon growled tightening his grip.

"Damon let go of him!" Elena said quietly, with obvious worry in her voice.

"Now is really not the time for you to be this stupid!" Damon growled at Elena, before turning back to Stefan, and shaking him roughly by the arm. "You have five seconds to be out that door, before I beat the living hell out of you right here!" Damon growled quietly before pushing Stefan ahead of him towards the door. "Come on," He growled grabbing Elena, and propelling her ahead of him. Once they were outside Damon was at Stefan's side instantly, with a tight grip on his arm. Damon steered them towards his car, which sat a twenty yards away, under a large tree. They were halfway to the car, well out of view from the rest of the party; when Damon stopped suddenly. He jerked Stefan to a stop next to him.

"What's wrong," Elena asked from her place behind the two brothers. "Damon-" Elena was cut off as a blur rushed towards them. Damon literally threw her and Stefan out of the way as the blur rushed towards Damon, and knocked him to the ground. Stefan, and Elena landed a good twenty feet away, and sat up in time to see Damon slamming the blur into a tree.

"Damn!" Stefan growled softly as he ran to Elena quickly. He couldn't believe tonight had been the one night that a vampire from the tomb had decided to attack them. Frederic pushed Damon off of him, and soon had Damon pinned to the ground. Damon quickly kicked up sending Frederic flying across the yard, and into another tree. Stefan moved to run at him; to help Damon in the fight.

"Get Elena, and get in the car!" Damon growled grabbing Frederic around the neck, and slamming him roughly into the tree. His face had completely changed, and the vampire side made him seem even more menacing, and intimidating. Stefan ran to Elena, picking her up effortlessly, and placing her in the backseat of the car instantly.

"Are you ok?" Stefan questioned glancing her over her for any sign of injury. She nodded quickly, and the panicked look on her face slowly subsided. "I'll be right back," Stefan said shutting the door, and rushing back to Damon. Slamming Frederic into the tree again Damon tensed when he smelled his brother behind him.

"I seem to remember making a deal with your little friend Pearl!" Damon glared angrily at Frederic. Frederic struggled for breath against Damon's tight grip on his throat.

"You can't kill me!" Frederic gasped quickly, obvious fear leaking into his voice.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ram half of this tree through your fucking chest!" Damon growled menacingly.

"We had a deal!" Frederic gasped in pain as Damon tightened his grip on Frederic's throat.

"You broke our deal!" Damon growled angrily. Damon snapped a branch hanging nearby, and pulled his arm back, preparing to drive the branch through Frederic's heart.

"Stop!" Damon turned to see Annabelle walking towards them with a firm look on her face. She stopped a good ten feet away. Smart, and scared enough to keep distance between her and Damon's menacing face.

"Don't you have a library to stalk!" Damon growled sarcastically.

"Sorry, I have more pressing matters to deal with!" Anna smiled at him.

"Well if you give me a second, I'll clear up your little problem!" Damon growled bringing the stake closer to Frederic's body.

"He hasn't broken our deal!" Anna exclaimed quickly! Damon turned his menacing glare on her. "He didn't hurt you, Stefan, or Elena! You kill him, and the deals broken!" Damon's eyes darkened, and his veins became more prominent. "We out number you, and we're all older! You will lose!" Despite the fact that her statement was true Anna seemed unsure if she could pull through with what she was threatening. "Do you really want to risk that!" Anna said glancing pointedly at Stefan. Damon followed her gaze, and couldn't help the protective surge that drew a menacing growl from his throat at the thought that someone had just threatened his baby brother.

"Get the hell out of here!" Damon snarled throwing Frederic towards Anna. He landed haphazardly at her feet and quickly stood. "If I see you anywhere near us I will stake you on the spot!" Damon snarled as he stalked towards Stefan. "Deal or no deal!" Anna nodded before turning her glare on Frederic. She laid a hand on his arm, before the two took off in the direction Annabelle had come in. Damon watched them disappear before turning, and grabbing Stefan roughly by the arm, and dragging him towards the car angrily.

"Ow! Damon-" Stefan was cut off by the sharp smack that landed on his butt quickly. Stefan blushed bright red, and hoped no one had seen.

"Shut the hell up!" Damon shouted angrily! "What part of get in the car did you not understand!" Damon growled angrily as he frog-marched Stefan to the passenger side of the car. He shoved Stefan into the car, before slamming the door, and running to the driver's side at a supernatural speed. He slammed the door shut, and quickly sped out of the driveway, and into the street. Stefan and Elena quickly buckled their seat belts as a response to Damon's hectic driving.

"Damon-" Stefan began his voice quiet.

"Che diavolo stavi pensando!" **What the hell is wrong with you!** Damon shouted angrily cutting Stefan off, and startling Elena. Elena had never heard either of them speaking Italian, and Stefan had never mentioned it. "Si potrebbe avere ottenuto te ucciso stasera!" **You could have gotten yourself killed tonight! **Damon was shouting, and Stefan was visibly recoiling from the harsh tone.

"Mi d-dispiace Damon." **I'm sorry Damon.** Stefan's voice was quiet, and barely audible to Elena. "Non sapevo che avrebbe mos-strato stasera." **I didn't know they would show up tonight. **Stefan's voice shook slightly, and shocked Elena with the stutter. It was barely noticable, but Damon picked up on it. Elena surprisingly enough was smart enough to keep quiet during the brothers exchange.

"Lei non avrebbe dovuto essere lì in primo luogo!" **You shouldn't have been there in the first place! **Damon shouted angrily. "Te l'ho detto esattamente che cosa accadrebbe se ho scoperto che sei arrivato da nessuna parte vicino a questo partito maledetto!" **I told you exactly what would happen if you came anywhere near ths damn party! **It was almost unnoticable when Stefan sank further into the side of his seat; away from Damon. "Questa è una delle cose più stupide che abbia mai fatto!" **This is one of the stupidest things you have ever done! **Damon slammed his hand angrily onto the steering wheel as he sped down the highway; leaving a noticible imprint.

"Mi dispiace," **I'm sorry. **Stefan's voice shook even more now, and it took every ounce of anger Damon had not to comfort his younger brother immediatly.

"Avete qualche idea di modo questo gravemente sarebbe finita!" **Do you have any idea how badly this could have ended. **Damon's voice was harsh, but for the most part he had stopped yelling. Stefan opened his mouth, presumably to apologise again, even as he curled even further into himself. "Stop!" Damon snapped throwing a hand up to hold off anything that Stefan might say. "I don't wanna hear a damn word until we get home! From either of you!" Damon quickly straitened out the steering wheel.

Stefan remained silent, staying as far away from Damon as possible. His eyes remained down cast, and Elena had to restrain herself from reaching foreward to confort him, and scream at Damon. She realized more than anyone how much danger they had been in, but that gave Damon no reason to scream at Stefan, and what ever Damon had said to Stefan seemed to have upset him.

Stefan's mind was racing with all the possible ways this evening could have ended in death. He didn't need to here Damon's angry lecture to realize that. Watching Damon fight with Frederic had left him torn between attacking the tomb vampire, or running as far away from his older brother as possible. Pictures kept running through his head. Elena dead, bite marks ripping through his throat! Damon, graying with a stake protruding from his chest! Flashbacks of Lexi's dead corpse! His mother lying dead in her bed! His father screaming! Damon dead with a bullet in his back! Everyone dying because of him.

Stefan's breath hitched in his throat as he continued to work himself into a painic. Damon took instant notice at the catch in breath, and the panic that was spread across his face. Damon realised instantly that Stefan had thrown himself into a panic attack, and instantly reached over and laid a hand on Stefan's leg in an almost unnoticable way to calm him. Stefan broke out of his thoughts at the firm, but comforting presence on his leg. His breathing regulated, and he unconsciously turned towards Damon's presense; seeking the comfort his brothers touch instilled. Damon left the comforting hand stay in place as he drove down the highway; switching gears, and steering with his left hand.

Stefan kept his eyes glued to his lap as they sped down the highway. His panic attack was over, and replaced by it was the stomach churning fear of what he knew he was in for when they returned home. He didn't even try to full himself into thinking Damon would calm down before they reached Mystic Falls. He knew Damon was mad, and couldn't remember having been in this much trouble in twenty years. Not really that good of a track record considering he was 162, and hadn't seen Damon for 15 years out of that. No matter how much comfort his brother was offering Stefan knew better than to think that got him out of trouble.

It was thirty minutes later when Damon slowed his speed, and pulled off the highway, and onto the short road that lead to Mystic Falls. Stefan couldn't help but stiffen as they got closer and closer to home. Damon pulled the Camaro onto Elena's street, and parked the car in front of her house.

"Prendete dentro Elena." **Take Elena inside. **Damon said firmly as he unlocked the car, and finally removed his hand from Stefan's leg. "Avete un minuto di essere di nuovo in questa macchina! Non mi faccia vengo vengo da te!" **You have one minute to be back in this car! Don't make me come get you!** Damon said firmly. Stefan nodded slightly, before opening his door, and exiting the car. He opened Elena's door, and helped her out of the car, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking her to the front door.

"I'm so sorry Stefan," Elena said wrapping her arms around Stefan's neck tightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Stefan said quietly. "It was my idea to go, and it was me who snuck out to go." Stefan held her tightly for a few seconds. "I have to go," Stefan said softly releasing her. He landed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you Stefan!" Elena said softly.

"I love you too," Stefan said. "I'll call you when I can." Stefan said before heading down the sidewalk towards Damon. Elena watcched nervously as he headed towards the car. Stefan's voice was hesitant, and he seemed more nervous about being left alone with Damon, than anything else.

Stefan for his part was quick to get back in the car, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't give Damon any more reasons to be angry with him. The second the door shut they were zooming down the streets, and Stefan felt the urge to jump out of the car, and test his luck with how far he would get, before Damon caught up with him. He knew the notion was stupid, and that Damon would catch him before he could make it ten feet. Stefan risked a glance at Damon, and immediately regreted it at the angry tight lipped expression that graced Damon's face. Stefan opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't!" Damon snapped quickly. Stefan's gaze broke immediately. He cursed himself when his eyes immediately began to water at his brother's harsh tone. "I don't wanna hear a single word from you until we get home!"

"Damon-" Stefan hated how small his voice sounded.

"Stop!" Damon snapped once again. "You really don't want to start now!" Damon jerked the car onto a different road. Stefan couldn't help the shudder that went through his body at Damon's tone, and what he knew would await him once they arrived home. As Damon sped through the town Stefan immediately regretted not doing something to put their arriving off by at least a few minutes. As they turned onto the long winding road that lead to their home Stefan couldn't help but squirm. Damon stopped the car suddenly, and got out, but Stefan remained still.

"Out! Now!" Damon snapped jerking the car door open on Stefan's side. Damon's sudden appearance at his side startled Stefan enough to get him moving. Stefan quickly unbuckled his seat belt but before he could do anymore Damon had a tight grip on his arm, and lifted him out of the car. "Go!" Damon said landing a sharp smack to Stefan's behind to propel him forward.

"Ow!" Stefan involuntarilly called out at the sharp smack to his butt, and turned to face his brother in an attempt to keep his rear end safe from further assault.

"Go inside!" Damon growled grabbing his arm, and pulling him towards the house. Stefan lagged back as far as he dared; refusing to match his brother's pace. Damon pulled him roughly to his side, before lifting him onto his arm, and carrying him into the house.

"Damon! Don't," Stefan couldn't help the whine in his voice, as his older brother carried him into the house like he was a still a small child. The supernatural strength that came with being a vampire meant that to Damon, and any other vampire in the world Stefan weighed about five pounds. That didn't matter though. For as long as Stefan could remember Damon had been able to carry him with ease. Damon opened the front door, and stepped inside, before putting Stefan on his feet, and landing two quick smacks to his butt.

"Stop the whining!" Damon growled grabbing his arm and dragging him into the living room, and down to one of the couches. "Your done stalling! I told you exactly what would happen if I found you anywhere near that party!" Damon growled as he sat on the couch and pulled Stefan to stand between his legs.

"No! Damon please don't," Stefan instinctively tried to pull away as Damon unbuttoned, and unzipped his jeans. Stefan couldn't help the tearss that threatened to spill from his eyes. The spanking hadn't even started yet, and he was already starting to cry. Damon pulled him roughly back into place, and pulled his jeans down to rest around his anckles.

"Stop it now!" Damon growled grabbing his arm, and pulling him to stand at his side. "You know better than that!" Damon said before pulling Stefan over his lap, and removing his underwear. "You knew you weren't supposed to be at that party! I told you no for a reason!" Damon said sternly as he began landing smacks on Stefan's upturned bottom. Damon wasted no time covering his brothers bottom with stinging swatts as Stefan squirmed on his lap.

"I'm sorry Damon," Stefan cried softly. His voice was guilt ridden. "Please stop!" Damon continued to land smacks on Stefan's butt.

"You know better than to sneak around like that!" Damon said sternly punctuating each word with a sharp smack to Stefan's butt. "You know better than to lie to me!" Damon said landing a particularly harsh swatt to Stefan's sit-spots.

"I'm sorry!" Stefan cried as he twisted, and wriggled in an attempt to get off Damon's lap. Damon wrapped his arm tighter around Stefan's waist, and continued to land the sharp smacks.

"You don't lie to me!" Damon said tipping Stefan forward, and landing harsh swatts on his sensitive sit-spots. "You don't sneak around! You don't turn your phone off so I can't call you! And you damn sure better not disobey me when I tell you to stay ouit of a fight little boy!" Stefan's cries intenssified as Damon spoke until he was sobbing brokenly over Damon's lap. Damon landed a series of extrmely painful smacks to Stefan's backside, causing him to cry harder, and go limp over his brothers lap.

Damon rubbed Stefan's back trying to comfort his little brother, before pulling his boxers up, lifting him, and setting him gently on his lap. Stefan cried out as his sore bottom made contact with Damon's lap, and Damon immediatelyshifted him so the weight was completely off his bottom. Stefan wrapped his arms around Damon's neck, and buried his face in DAmon's shoulder.

"Hush," Damon spoke softly to his little brother, as he rubbed his back. "Your alright _Piccolo_." Damon shushed Stefan. Using the nickname he had given his little brother the night he was born.

"I'm sorry Dami," Stefan cried into his shoulder.

"I know you are," Damon said running his fingers through Stefan's hair. Damon couldn't help but smile to himself at the nickname. Stefan had called him Dami since the day he learned to speak. It was his first word, and it lightened Damon's heart to hear the name now. "Your alright." Damon held Stefan tightly to his chest as he stood up. Stefan tightened his grip on Damon's neck as he felt his brother moving; a whining protest escaping his throat. "Hush now," Damon said shifting Stefan, so the younger boy could wrap his legs around Damon's waist. Damon carried Stefan up the stairs. Damon passed Stefan's room, and went strait to his own. Stefan's soft cries, and tears soaked into Damon's shirt.

Damon sighed softly, before heading to the old oak rocking chair in the corner of the room. He sat down, shifting Stefan softly, before beginning to slowly rock back and forth. Stefan held tightly to Damon's neck as he was slowly rocked. In the back of his mind he wanted to protest. To complain that he was to old to be rocked to sleep, but a stronger part of his mind; the part that told him to cling to his brother; was also telling him to relax, because he was safe, and nothing could go wrong here.

Damon took notice twenty minutes later when Stefan's breathing evened out, and he fell into a deep sleep. He stood up, and thought briefly about returning Stefan to his room, but quickly decided against it. As he laid down in bed, resting Stefan beside him; he knew it was for the best. For tonight at least, he could sleep in peace knowing his baby brother was safe in bed next to him.

* * *

_I divided this up better so it is easier to read! And I have decided that once I get 25 reviews I will write a "Morning After" epilogue, and a sequel! So if you like it review and you'll get more, but for now it remains a one shot!_


	2. Morning After Epilogue

_Wow! You guys loved this! I can't believe it! If you left an anonymous review I will be replying to all of them below! If you didn't leave an anonymous review you can skip all the Italisized before the story._

_Molly – I'm so glad you like it!_

_DianaLizCharles – Here is the new stuff_

_v-babe – I'm golad you like it, and agree! I really want more stories like this!_

_Emily Richards – I'm glad you like it!_

_Claire – I'm working on Izzy I promise! Maybe this weekend I can finish the chapter! And I love stern Damon._

_I think – Thanks for the support! I'm glad you like it, and I'm working on my grammer issues!_

_IdontlikeElena – Don't worry Damon won't spank Elena. Its not his place, and the fact that he likes her means he can't do it purely for her own good. Damon would turn it sexual, and Stefan would freak out. I only plan on writing Damon/Stefan spanking because it seems most likely. If you really don't like Elena she will be a charactor in almost all my vampire diaries fics, but she will rarely be a main charactor. I like to focus more on the brother relationship of this show because it is so complex._

_SammyLovesHerGina – I'm glad you like it! "Morning After" is the Epilogue, but there will be a sequel! I'm gonna work more on Izzy, and maybe finish one of my Harry Potter fics before I start it though!_

_Mia – I hit 25 before I could even open a word document lol! I have never had as good of a response as I have gotten from these Vampire Diaries fics!  
_

_JennaFoxMelly – Glad you like it! Hopefully you'll like the epilogue just as well!_

_Ruuuby – Glad you like it, and this is one of my favorite fandoms to write in!_

_Amberstone – Here's something new for you to read! I hope you like it!_

_Mary-Jules – Thank you! So glad you like it!_

_Hi – Here's more!_

_Please – Thank You!_

_You So – I am hoping to update Izzy this weekend!_

_Sue – So glad you like it! I cried from the cuteness writing it!  
_

_Your – I would have ran screaming from the room if Damon was my older brother!  
_

_Hell – I could here it in my head long before I got the chance to use it!_

_Mara-Jade – I'm so glad you like it! I've been looking for a Vampire Diaries brother spank fic! _

Epilogue

Stefan knew where he was before he was fully awake. The strong scent of his brother, and the warm body he was practically laying on top of let him know immediately that he was in his older brother's bedroom. He opened his eyes to the light beginnings of the sun rising in the corner of the room by the old rocking chair. He guessed it was sometime close to five-thirty in the morning. Which didn't do him any good considering Damon would kill him if he got out of bed this early. He rolled over off of his stomach, and onto his side; immediately regretting the action at the rekindled flame in his backside.

He couldn't help the pout that unknowingly graced his face at the pain, as he rolled back on to his stomach, and squirrmed; trying to get comfortable. Right now he could care less if he deserved the punishment. His butt hurt, and it was to soon for his delayed supernatural healing to take any real affect. He squirrmed again. Knowing no matter how much he did the pain in his rear wouldnt go away any time soon.

Thinking back he realized how utterly stupid he had been to think he could get away with something like this. He could never lie to Damon, and he should have realised Damon would figure it out long before he could get through with the party. Shifting again as he mentally went over the events of last night he realised he should have backed out of the plan the second Damon confronted him. He squirmed again-

"If you don't sit still, and go back to sleep..." Damon groaned tiredly without opening his eyes, and startling his younger brother.

"I'm bored," Stefan said, internally wincing at the whine in his voice.

"Get over it!" Damon growled finally opening his eyes. "Go to bed."

"I'm not tired," Stefan said squirming again.

"Your never tired!" Damon growled. Stefan had never slept well. Staying up all hours of the night, and then waking up at the crack of dawn. The rule that he couldn't wake up until eight thirty, unless they had a reason to be up; had been in affect since Stefan was old enough to be up alone. Damon glanced at the alarm clock behind him. "Its five thirty in the morning!" Damon's voice was instantly annoyed and increaduolous! "Sleep! Now!"

"But I'm hungry," Stefan whined again. He wasn't the least bit tired, and had no plans of going to bed.

"What do you want me to do about it!" Damon growled annoyed.

"Make pancakes," Stefan said as if it were obvious.

"No-" Damon cut himself off quickly. "What! Your a vampire!" Damon growled incredulously.

"So," Stefan asked?

"You don't need to eat!" Damon growled annoyed.

"So... Will you cook?" Stefan asked.

"No! I will not cook you pancakes you don't need, for a hunger you don't have, at some ungodly hour in the morning your not even supposed to be awake at!" Damon growled. "Go to bed, now."

"Damon-" Stefan began.

"Stop it!" Damon sighed annoyed. He sat up, flipping Stefan into a sitting position. Extracting a yelp from his younger brother. Damon then bit into his wrist, waiting a moment to make sure the blood flow was decent, before sticking the wound to his brother's mouth. Stefan immediately pulled away from his brother's wrist but Damon pushed his wrist back into his lips, before pushing him back into a laying position. "Hush, take it." Damon said firmly waiting until Stefan latched onto his wrist, and began drinking from it. "Now sleep." Damon said softly as Stefan's eyes began to droop. Stefan had always been conforted by feeding. When he was young, a baby, and a toddler; He had always had a bottle before bed, and Damon had quickly discovered that letting him feed, without the energy of a hunt; was the quickest way to put him to sleep.

Damon had no qualms about letting his little brother feed from him. In his mind what ever got him to sleep was worth it right now. At least vampire blood didn't have the same affect on him as human blood did. The blood wasn't a problem, and it was nearly as good for him as human blood. The only problem was Stefan's refusal to drink it. Stefan was adament about not drinking from Damon, or any other vampire. He didn't want to feel, or be dependent on anyone.

Stefan seemed to have gotten over the previous nights transgressions as fast as usual. He was still clingy, but that was to be expected. Looking at him now you would never know Stefan was 162 years old. Hell if you asked Damon, you wouldn't even think he was seventeen. Damon couldn't care less though. Stefan was his baby brother, and would always be considered a baby by him. Not that he'd admit that to anyone who asked. Stefan for his part knew that he was punished and for the most part it was forgotten. Being clingy was something Damon knew to expect after Stefan had been spanked. It was how his baby brother reafermed his place, and forgiveness with his brother.

Damon watched as his little brother slowly drifted back to sleep. Even after his eyes drifted shut, and his breathing evened out Damon waited until Stefan quit drawing blood from his wrist untilhe removed it gently from his baby brother's mouth. Damon laid back down, greatful that he had bought himself a few extra hours of sleep before he had to wake up and deal with the day.

_Tell me what you guys thought of Stefan feeding of Damon. I plan to bring that up in Izzy, but I wanted to test drive it! Just tell me what you like, and what you don't like!_


	3. SEQUAL

_SEQUAL POSTED! Titled Hunter or Hunted, check out my profile page :)_


End file.
